


The Balcony

by Fnuggi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Heightmeyer/Beckett fluff - because you can never get enough fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own

The main reason why being a psychologist in Atlantis is such a lonely job is because you live with your clients. When you know people's innermost secrets, it tends to make any kind of social interaction really awkward, and that's the number one reason why Kate Heightmeyer does not have friends.

Oh sure, she can talk to almost everyone on the base - it is, after all, her job - but those relationships were never anything other than professional. When she meet people in the hallways of the city, they will exchange pleasantries as it is what one would expect, but never anything more than that.

On this particular night, Kate found herself out on one of the more private balconies, her right hand curled around an empty steel mug. She debated on whether or not she should go to the mess hall to get another cup, but decided against it. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with all the people who would be there, eating dinner, so she'd wait.

They expedition was still settling into the city, so there was plenty of work for her to take care of, but for now, she just wanted to have a moment of peace and quiet. This particular balcony had become her own private sanctuary as it was located close to her quarters, and it wasn't really used by anyone else.

Kate liked to come out here after a particularly challenging day to think things over. She would usually bring her coffee with her, and just stand there, looking at the stars above.

Stargazing had been an activity she had enjoyed with her grandfather back home on Earth. It had started when she was a little girl. One night, her grandfather had taken her out into the garden with him and showed her the stars. He had told her stories about the different constellations, and ever since that night, Kate had been fascinated by them.

But then, he had gotten sick. At first, her grandfather hadn't let the sickness stop him and they had still spend many evenings stargazing together, but then one day, he had been hospitalized, and there was no more stargazing after that.

Seven months after that. her grandfather had passed away.

The only thing Kate remembered from the funeral was, that it had been a beautiful, but cold winter day. The ground had been covered in a thin layer of snow, and everyone had been dressed in black.

Kate had been fourteen and a half years old at the time.

Just as she reached up to dry away the tears that had started falling, she heard the door open and close. Without turning around, she knew who it was because he was the only other person who used this balcony.

Carson Beckett came over and stood next to her without saying anything. She was grateful that he knew her well enough to know not to speak, because she was not sure she would be able to speak without crying again.

"They're beautiful, don't you think?" Kate turned to Carson, staring at him. For a moment, she wasn't sure what he was referring to, but then she realized that it was the stars he was talking about.

"Yeah, they are" She replied softly. Unfortunately, they were also a reminder of how far away from home they were, and thinking about that only made her want to cry even more. Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to the sea so Carson wouldn't see her cry. Crying in front of other people was one thing that she had never, ever liked doing.

For several long moments, neither one of them said anything, but then Carson broke the silence again.

"That group of stars up there looks like the stargate" She looked up at the stars, trying to find the group he was pointing at. Then, she found it, and she couldn't help smiling.

"You're right, it does" she said, turning towards him again. Making eye contact with him, she briefly wondered if his eyes had always been this blue, or if it was just the light of the city that made them look like that. No matter what, they were beautiful

During the three and a half month they had been in the city, Kate and Carson had gotten closer to each other as he was one of the few people who didn't actively try to avoid her. Quite the opposite, in fact. Unlike most of the people on the base, he had made an effort to get to know her on a more personal level, and Kate was really grateful for that.

It had all started when she had come into the infirmary with a really bad headache one afternoon. Carson had given her some pills to keep the headache down and told her to go to bed. However, seeing as the infirmary had been almost completely deserted that particular afternoon, she had found herself talking to Carson about things that had nothing to do with their work or her headache, and she had really enjoyed his company.

That night, she fell asleep thinking about the Scottish doctor with the beautiful, blue eyes.

Over the weeks, they had made it a point to eat together whenever their respective schedules allowed it, and Kate found herself getting more and more attracted to him. However, she had not yet told him about her feelings for him because she had no idea how to do it.

Her feelings for Carson had not gone unnoticed, and whenever she met with the other women for their weekly poker nights, they would tease her mercilessly. It was only when someone, usually Elizabeth, but in that they stopped, and Kate made a mental note that she needed to thank Elizabeth for that.

"Carson... There's something I've been meaning to tell you" She began, suddenly feeling very much like schoolgirl dealing with her first crush. She had always been a very private person, preferring to keep her feelings to herself, so it was not easy for her to do what she was about to do.

"Yeah?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, wondering what it could possibly be she wanted to tell him. When he realized that she had been crying, he felt a surge of protectiveness towards her, and without thinking he reached out to dry the tears off her cheek with his thumb. When he had done that, he let his arm fall to his side again, still waiting for her to speak.

"I really like you, and I'd like to spend more time with you" it was out before she could stop herself. She could feel her cheeks flush, and she quickly turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her embarrassment. However, because she did this, she missed his smile. It wasn't until she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist that she was brought back to reality, only to hear him say: "Well, that's good, because I'd love to spend more time with you too"

He let go of her and she turned to face him again. When he pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss, she smiled against him and kissed him back. When they broke apart, it was only because of the need for air, and they were both wearing similar smiles.

Yes, being the only psychologist in Atlantis might be a lonely job, but at least she had Carson who'd always be there for her, and for now, that had to be enough.


End file.
